


Trouble (from her head to her toes)

by agntsanvers



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Trini's gay and Kim's hot, kim really needs to give trini a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: Five times Kim distracts Trini and one time Trini’s a filthy cheat who needs to keep her shirt on





	Trouble (from her head to her toes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Gabbi (rawr-wolves) and it was really fun to write!! Hopefully I did it justice.  
> Y'all should listen to Trouble by Chris Rene while reading this

1.

**RedRover:** Meet @ the quarry

**RedRover:** no training but i have food

**JackBlack:** foooooood

**mellowyellow:** omw

**Bluebell:** I will be there in 10

**Hartstrings:** im coming but ill be late

**JackBlack:** kim ur name needs to be somethin with ur color

**Hartstrings:** no.

**JackBlack:** cmon dont be a spoilsport

**mellowyellow:** she said no

**JackBlack:** sHe SaID nO

**JackBlack:** ur both party poopers

Trini’s the first to arrive. As she walks up to the fire pit, Jason tosses her a plastic container.

“It’s pollo motuleño,” he says. His pronunciation is...getting better. “Or, well, I hope it is. I tried a few recipes and this one turned out the best. You’ll have to tell me how it tastes.”

She studies the container. It  _ looks _ right at least. “Thanks, Jace.”

She walks closer, bouncing the container lightly between her hands. Sitting in front of the lawn chair Jason is in, she slumps against his legs. She appreciates that he tries. Cooking is his new hobby and, honestly, Trini’s surprised by how good he is at it. Last week he was working on Indian food. Kim looked like she wanted to kiss him, and, opening up the container, Trini can understand the sentiment. The smell coming from the tupperware reminds her of her abuela’s house.

“This smells amazing, homeboy.”

Jason runs a hand through her hair, scratching her head a little. “It took a while. It was good practice.”

“Got a fork?”

“Yeah.” He pulls his hand from her hair and she huffs in displeasure. “Oh, hush, drama queen. Here.” A plastic fork slips over her shoulder.

Just as she’s about to take a bite, a loud whoop echoes through the air. “Dammit, I was hoping to savor this a bit before he got here.”

“Take a bite quickly, you might still be able to. He didn’t sound too close.”

Trini shovels a piece of chicken into her mouth. Flavors explode over her tongue and she barely keeps herself from moaning. “Jason, if I weren’t super gay, I’d be fucking proposing to you right now.”

Before Jason can reply, Zack bursts over the ridge, his face pulled into a huge smile. Trini finds herself mirroring the expression. She loves Zack, as much as she pretends he annoys her. Jason tosses a container to him, Zack cheering when he sees the steamed buns inside. He sits across from them.

“You are a gift from Zordon, dude.” He shoves an entire bun into his mouth.

Trini grunts in disgust and turns back to her own food. Her appetite has faded slightly though. Billy arrives just as Trini finishes her food, Zack having finished his two minutes after he sat down. Jason tosses him another container of pollo motuleño.

They’ve been at the quarry for almost an hour when Kim shows up. They all greet her, Zack’s yell of “look what the pterodactyl dragged in” drowning everyone out.

“Sorry. I was out with my mom. I brought cookies though.”

“I guess you’re forgiven,” Zack says, grabbing two and trying to fit them into his mouth.

“Why can’t you eat like a normal person?” Trini asks.

Zack sprays crumbs everywhere as he says, “Takes too much time.” 

Trini giggles at the quiet ‘gross’ that comes from Kim.

They lie around on the cliff, talking and laughing. Billy and Zack somehow end up in a food fight that ends with Zack covered in the motuleño sauce. It’s the most relaxed Trini’s felt in ages. The most normal she’s felt since they became Rangers. 

Or it was.

Kim, about an hour after she arrived, suddenly exclaims, “I’m hot!”

Trini barely hears Zack’s teasing response of “Yeah you are”. Her world narrows to the bright pink straps intersecting on Kim’s chest. 

She-she just took off her shirt. Just flat out whipped it off. Who just strips like that, Trini wonders.

Even under threat of death, Trini wouldn’t be able to tell anyone what happened for the next five minutes. Every time Kim shifts, the lacy bralette moves, digging into a different part of Kim’s tan skin. A warmth settles low in her gut, and Trini can feel herself blushing. 

“ _ Trini. _ ” A hand smacks the back of her head and she looks up, glaring.

“What?”

“We’ve been trying to get your attention for like three minutes. Where’d you go?”

“I was just, um, thinking. Sorry.” 

“No worries. We were trying to decide if we should have a movie night or go to that new indoor rock climbing place.”

“It’s tied right now. We just need your input,” Billy chimes in.

Kim goes to open her mouth but Trini holds up her hand to stop her. “No telling me who voted for what. I need to make an unbiased decision.”

“We all know Trini would choose whatever Kim did if she knew. This is  _ way  _ more fair,” Zack says.

“No, doofus. I just try to choose whatever you  _ didn’t  _ choose.”

Zack reels back like he’s been shot. “But we’re supposed to be bros!” he cries dramatically.

Trini rolls her eyes and considers the options. Sit in a dark room where Kim will definitely sit too close to her on Billy’s tiny couch or watch Kim climb up rock walls for a few hours. Wearing that tank top. Maybe even taking it off again if she gets too warm.

“Movie night,” she says decisively.

Zack and Kim groan while Billy claps excitedly. 

Trini stomps down the urge to change her vote as Kim pouts at her. 

And  _ shit.  _ She likes Kim. (Honestly, this clears up a lot of things for Trini. Like how she laughs at all Kim’s jokes even though the girl isn’t that funny. Or the fact that she’ll actually let Kim hug her. Or that she’s usually the first thing Trini thinks about when she wakes up. ...She probably should’ve realized this earlier.)

 

2.

It’s cool in the pit, and it isn’t strange to see the Rangers in light workout sweaters while they warm up. Zack is the coldest, often wearing three layers before they start training. Billy sticks to his sweatshirt/jogger combos while Jason apparently isn’t affected by the cold. He just wears a t-shirt and basketball shorts. 

Kim wears an old cheer hoodie, bright blue and worn. Trini thinks it looks like the most comfortable piece of clothing in existence. The sleeves are just a bit too long, and they cover the palms of her hands. She looks adorable.

Trini’s talking to Billy about modifications for her motorcycle while Kim and Jason spar. They’re “warming up,” walking in circles around the pit until it’s their turn. 

“You have a 748 cc engine?” Billy asks.

“Yeah, that’s the standard for the model I have.”

“I could probably tweak the engine so it’s closer 800, which sometimes is not allowed but I’m sure you’ll be fine. Harley’s are usually around that, so it’s probably fine but I should maybe check all the regulations for your bike.” He trails off, muttering about rules for a bit. Trini lets him ramble, knowing that he’ll get back on track once he thinks through the problem. “Anyways, I might be able to improve your gas mileage too.”

“That’d be so-”

“ _ Wait!”  _ The loud cry makes them jump and turn to look into the center of the pit. Trini’s armor is half revealed, and Billy stands with his fists up.  “I need to take off my jacket.”

“Why did she need to yell like that?” Billy says, both of them relaxing.

“I don’t know, B. It’s Kim, who knows why she does anything.”

They continue walking, Trini absently watching Kim. She strips off the blue sweatshirt, leaving her in a loose muscle tank. Trini watches her biceps flex as she settles back into a fighting stance. Kim punches out at Jason, the muscles in her arms bunching and gleaming lightly with sweat. Trini doesn’t–

Pain radiates through her face and she tumbles to the ground. Looking up in confusion, Trini sees that she ran into one of the rock formations that encircle the pit. Her face heats up. She can hear Zack cackling from behind her. 

“Trini, are you alright? You got really quiet and then you just ran into the wall, even after I tried to warn you about it.” Billy’s standing over her, a frown marring his features.

“I’m fine, Billy. Just got really caught up in my thoughts, I guess.”

“Oh, okay. That’s been happening a lot lately. Is everything alright? Should you talk to Zordon about it?” He reaches out and pulls her to her feet.

“Everything is fine, Billy. Don’t worry about me. I don’t think I have to discuss this with Zordon, it really isn’t anything major.”

She’s just...super gay.

“If you’re sure.” Trini sends him a reassuring smile.

Trini glances over to Kim. Luckily for her, Kim doesn’t seem to have noticed her fall. Unluckily, Zack definitely did. 

She gets through the rest of training without any more...incidents. However, when she tries to leave, Zack pulls her back. A teasing smile paints his face and Trini groans internally.

“How was training today, Crazy Girl?”

“It was fine, jackass, why are you asking?”

“You sure? How’s your face?”

“Zack,” she whines, punching him softly in the arm.

“Hey, don’t punch me cause you’re too gay to function sometimes.”

“It was not because I was too gay to function.” (It was.)  “I wasn’t staring at Kim! I just-I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Yeah, cause you were too busy staring at Kim’s arms.”

She hits him harder this time. “You’re a jerk.”

He cackles and throws his arm around her shoulder. “You know I got your back, right, Crazy Girl?” The question is sincere, Trini can tell from the way he squeezes her shoulder. 

“Yeah. I know.”

“...So how’re you gonna seduce her?”

“ _ Zack! _ ”

 

3.

The third time Trini gets flustered by Kim is startlingly similar to the second. Once again, Trini makes a fool of herself in the middle of training.

“Have you figured out how to tell her yet?” Zack asks, darting forward quickly to practice the new punching combo they learned from Alpha 5.

Trini deflects his fists easily, growling, “No. I don’t think I’m gonna tell her anytime soon.”

“What?” Zack is incredulous, and Trini almost lands a hit as she tries the combo herself. “What do you mean you aren’t going to tell her?”

“I’m not telling her.” Trini leaps back as Zack doubles down on his attack. “It’s just a crush. I’ll get over it.”

“But what if she feels the same way?”

“She doesn’t,” Trini grunts.

Their structured back and forth devolves into simple sparring, Trini lashing out with a roundhouse kick. Her foot brushes Zack’s chest and he stumbles backwards.

“But how can you be certain?” he asks.

Zack dives forward, using his height to pummel Trini into the dirt. She wraps a leg around his waist, flexing and flipping them so she can pin him. “She’s straight, bozo.”

She lets him up, bouncing back a few steps and settling into a defensive stance.

“Has she told you that?” Zack tries the punch combo once more, but it still isn’t effective.

“No, but I know it’s probably true.”

Zack scoffs. “Whatever, Crazy Girl. I think you-”

Trini freezes, Zack’s voice fading into the background. Across the pit, Kim is peeling off her sweat-soaked tank top. She’s wearing a black and yellow racerback sports bra. As she lifts her arms, the muscles in her back flex, the bra framing them perfectly.

She zones in just in time to hear Zack yelp “ _ Trini! _ ” before he socks her in the face. She falls backwards, feeling her nose gush warm blood onto the bottom half of her face. 

Zack’s kneeling beside her in an instant, apologies falling from his lips. He’s shoved out of the way by Kim sliding in next to Trini.

“Are you okay?” She sounds really worried. Trini’s just trying to focus on something other than the fact that she still hasn’t put a shirt back on.

“I’m-I’m good.” Her voice is low and barely understandable from the blood stopping up her nose. She passes her stutter off as a side effect of being punched, not as a side effect of being gay. “I just didn’t dodge in time.”

“Let’s get you to the med bay to make sure it’s not broken.”

Kim stands, reaching her arms out towards Trini. Trini grabs her hands. She makes the mistake of looking at Kim’s arms as she pulls her up, the bulge of the muscles turning Trini’s knees to jelly. She almost falls back down, scrambling against the dirt to regain her balance. Kim looks at her strangely.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Trini cranes her gaze up, looking pointedly at a spot over Kim’s head. “Yup. I’m good. Just peachy.”

Trini can feel the calculating look Kim is giving her. “...I’m gonna have Alpha 5 make sure you’re not concussed. Just in case. C’mon, we don’t want Ranger healing to set your nose before we know if it’s broken or not.”

 

4.

**Hartstrings:** girls day?

**mellowyellow:** what r u planning

**Hartstrings:** mall food then quarry?

**mellowyellow:** sounds good, bike or car

**Hartstrings:** bike!!

**mellowyellow:** of course idk y i even ask

Trini grabs the extra helmet from her dresser before she races downstairs. Sweeping past her mother, she calls, “ _ Saliendo con mi amiga!” _

The slamming of the front door cuts of the call of her name. She isn’t in the mood to be interrogated by her mother. 

She straps the extra helmet to the back of her Cb 750, a pet project she had been working on since sophomore year. She’d found the ‘76 Honda in a junkyard in Ohio, pretty much rebuilding it from the ground up. Her mother thinks it’s a death trap, but her father likes it, thinks rebuilding it taught her the ‘value of hard work’. The bike is jet black with gold accents, and it’s Trini’s pride and joy.

She straddles the bike, wheeling it onto the street. Turning the key, Trini enjoys the rumble of the engine below her. She glances around. No one’s on the street. She summons her helmet, willing the visor away so she can see the road clearly. Jason would kill her for using her armor this way, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

Trini likes riding to Kim’s house. Since she lives in the mountains, the road to her house is winding. Trini tests her reflexes on the turns, taking them as fast as she can. Sometimes her knee brushes the ground with how sharply she turns, but Trini’s gotten good at calling up sections of her armor so she doesn’t get hurt. 

She reaches Kim’s house in record time. Just as she retracts her helmet, Kim rushes outside. Trini rolls her eyes. Kim may be dressed for the warm weather, but she is definitely not dressed for a motorcycle ride. Her tank top and denim shorts would offer no protection if something happened.

Not that Trini would ever let anything happen. 

“You’re not dressed,” she says in greeting.

“Well, you were using your armor as a helmet,” Kim retorts, being very mature and sticking her tongue out at Trini.

“What does that have to do with literally anything?”

“You don’t make me change, and I don’t tell Jason you were abusing your powers. Plus, it’s not like I can get permanently injured from falling off the bike.”

She has a point. “Ugh, fine.” Trini pulls the helmet off the seat and tosses it at Kim. “You don’t play fair, Hart.”

Kim climbs onto the bike. “What can I say?” she whispers. “I’m not afraid to fight  _ dirty _ .”

What– Why–

Kim settles on the seat, her hips bracketing Trini’s and her hands resting on her waist. It feels like she’s sitting closer than normal, but that might be Trini imagining things, affected by the feeling of Kim whispering in her ear.

Trini’s surprised they make it to the mall in one piece. Throughout the ride, Kim kept shifting minutely, her bare thighs rubbing against Trini’s hips and her hands flexing against her stomach. Trini swears Kim’s pinkies brushed under the waistband of her shorts at least three times. 

Once Kim climbs off the bike, Trini takes a shuddering breath. Her nerve endings feel like they’re on fire. She pulls her helmet off, shielding it from view as she wills it away.

The haze that settled over Trini during the ride lasts through the entire trip to the mall, at times getting worse as Kim models clothes for her. Lunch doesn’t go much better, Trini barely eats. She’s a bit too preoccupied with watching how Kim’s lips wrap around her fork as she eats. 

The ride back to the quarry goes better, Kim gives her more space. She probably noticed how spaced Trini was acting. Hopefully, she doesn’t know the reason why.

Trini parks her bike behind some boulders in an area of the mine where security doesn’t come. She’s not taking any chances with her baby. Once it’s properly parked, Kim drags her up the ridge. 

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen every part of this place, Kim,” Trini says, trying to act like she wouldn’t follow Kim anywhere if she just asked. 

“Not this part.”

Kim leads her to the forested part of the quarry, not too far from where they found the coins months ago. 

“I come up here all the time. Or at least I used to. Haven’t really had time lately.”

“You just chilled in the forest? That’s not sketchy at all,” Trini teases. 

“I didn’t just wander around in the forest, Trin. We’re not there yet.”

Kim grabs her hand, pulling her through the trees. Her hand is warm, slightly calloused from training. It fits well in Trini’s and she barely stops herself from threading her fingers together with Kim’s. 

Kim leads her to a cliff that overlooks a pool of water. It’s clear blue and still, edged by moss covered rocks. It’s beautiful. Trini says so.

“Right?” Kim replies. “I found this while I was exploring one day when I was, like, ten.”

“If you push me off this cliff I’m never talking to you again.”

“Okay. I did that  _ one  _ time!”

“Do you know how many times I’ve pushed someone off a cliff? None! Cause I’m a normal person! I have every right to be worried.”

“Fine. Let’s swim!”

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

Kim smiles at her. “Neither did I. Live a little.” 

Kim’s gaze turns sharp and focused, her smile becoming almost sinister. It pins Trini in place. She watches as Kim grasps the bottom of her shirt, slowly peeling it off. She’s left standing in a yellow bra. Trini’s breath hitches. Kim huffs out a laugh, the action making her abs flex. The sound makes Trini realize how intently she’s staring. Turning around, Trini cries, “Kim! A little warning next time.”

“Stop being a baby and strip.”

Trini turns back around in time to see Kim dive off the cliff backwards. She darts to the edge, looking for Kim to reappear. She surfaces, flicking her hair out of her face. Of  _ course _ Kim looks like a freaking supermodel after she dives off a cliff. What else should Trini expect?

“Trin!” She calls. “Come  _ on. _ ”

Trini huffs. Strips down to her undershirt and boxers. Walks to the edge and stares down at Kim.

Kim glances up at her and Trini could’ve sworn her face fell for a moment when she saw Trini still had her undershirt on. Trini’s probably projecting, though.

“Jump. It feels really good in here.”

“Is there another way down?”

“No.”

Trini jumps, gasping in a breath to stop herself from screaming. She curls into a cannonball right before she hits the water. 

The second she goes under, her world quiets. It’s gorgeous. The light filters easily through the water, brilliant green and white. Trini stays under until she absolutely has to breath. Kim’s floating on her back. Trini looks around the rest of the pool and–

“Kim! I totally didn’t have to jump. There’s a path right there!”

Kim doesn’t move or open her eyes. “I know. But I wanted you to do something crazy.”

“You asshole.” Trini swims over to Kim, dunking her. 

Trini feels a hand grab her and pull her under. They end up in a splashing and dunking fight. Trini thinks it counts as a win when the fight stops because Kim is hanging off Trini’s side like a koala.

She turns her head, meeting Kim’s eyes. They’re bright and crinkled around the edges from her wild smile. Trini mirrors the expression. It freezes on her face as she watches Kim’s eyes dip down to her lips, her pupils dilating slightly.

Does-does Kim want to kiss her? What is going on? Should she lean in?

Kim pulls away,though. Her legs slide down Trini’s torso, her smooth skin caressing Trini’s. Trini bites her lip to suppress the noise rising in her throat.

“Race you to the other side.” As Kim pulls away, her hand brushes Trini’s chest. Trini is stunned, stuck still until her mind clears.

She loses miserably.

 

5.

Trini wakes to her phone buzzing on her bedside table. The numbers 2:37 flash at her from her alarm clock. Kim’s calling, and if it was anyone other than her, Trini would ignore it.

She answers and grunts in greeting, not awake enough to actually speak.

“Hi, Trini!” She sounds much too awake for 2am.

“What?” The word comes out garbled and slow.  

“Can you come over? I’m having trouble sleeping.” Trini’s not surprised. It sounds like Kim’s had three shots of espresso.

What Trini wants is to roll over and go back to sleep. “Are you – seriously?”

Trini knows she’ll do it if Kim asks again, but she really doesn’t want to leave her warm bed.

“Please, Trini? My parents aren’t home and I don’t want to be alone.”

“ _ Fine.  _ Be there in ten.”

Trini pulls sweatpants on over her boxers and grabs a loose shirt from a drawer. She’s halfway out the window before she remembers her tennis shoes. She puts them on and leaps from her roof, setting out at a steady jog. She’s running on autopilot, her brain still foggy and half asleep. 

When she reaches Kim’s house, she jumps straight to Kim’s window. It’s open, and Kim’s expecting her, so she’s not worried about telling Kim she’s here. Doesn’t have enough brain power to.

Her hands latch onto the windowsill and she pulls herself up. She’s halfway into the room, squatting on the sill, before she looks up. She instantly almost falls backwards, her body flushing hot.

Kim’s barely dressed, cloth sleep shorts the only thing she’s wearing. She isn’t facing Trini, not fully at least. Trini thanks Zordon for small mercies. Trini can see her side and most of her back, and with the way she’s feeling, Trini figures she’d straight up die if she ever saw Kim naked. As it is, Trini makes a strangled noise and tumbles onto the floor. She doesn’t move until she hears Kim chuckle and say, “I’m decent now.”

Trini almost doesn’t trust her. She rolls over anyways and looks at Kim. she wouldn’t exactly use the word  _ decent.  _ Kim has pulled on a tank top, pale pink and loose. She’s not wearing a bra. Trini’s sure she’s being tortured. 

“You knew I was coming over,” Trini says. “Why’d you choose now to get changed?”

Kim shrugs, unphased and amused. “We’ve changed in front of each other before. What’s going on?” The smirk she wears after her question has Trini questioning if she knows something. If she knows how  _ Trini’s  _ changed.

“I-I mean – nothing’s changed. You just, um, caught me off guard.”

“You sure? You got weird about it when we went swimming, too.”

“I just want to be respectful.” 

Kim helps Trini stand, pulling a bit too hard. Trini ends up standing extremely close to Kim, scant inches separating them. Kim is warm and she smells like her shower gel and Trini is floundering. She can’t  _ breathe.  _

“You look flushed,” Kim whispers. “Tired from your run?” She smiles, secretive and mischievous.

“I – yeah.” Trini clears her throat. “You called me over to sleep. You going to follow through on that? I’m exhausted.” Truthfully, she’s wide awake. Has been since she walked in on Kim changing. 

“Of course. Get into bed, I’ll be there in a second.”

Trini flops onto Kim’s bed, wiggling her way under the covers and pulling them up to her nose. She watches Kim pace around the room, straightening up little things. Finally, she pauses by the window. She closes it and stretches, the hem of her tank top lifting and her abs lightly flexing. Trini slams her eyes shut, listening to Kim as she walks around the bed and climbs in. she releases a shuddering breath as Kim settles. 

“Thank you for coming over, Trini,” Kim says, no trace of teasing in her voice for the first time since Trini got there. 

“No worries, Princess,” Trini says. “Good night.”

...Trini can’t sleep. She’s pretty sure Kim passed out as soon as they said goodnight. Trini can’t settle though. The warm flush still pervades her body and she can’t get her mind to calm.

“You’re fidgety for someone who kept complaining about sleep.  _ Something  _ on your mind?” Trini can hear the smile in her voice.

Why has Kim been so flirty lately? Does she know about Trini? 

And it clicks. The unnecessary touches. The slow strip before they swam last week. The heated looks she kept giving Trini. Kim being almost naked when she came in tonight. Kim’s  _ trying  _ to get a rise out of her. Trying to get her to snap, to admit that she likes her.

She turns sharply, looming over Kim’s prone form. “You’ve been teasing me,” she accuses.

Kim smiles, bright in the dark. “I honestly thought it would take you longer to realize.”

Trini growls, because, like,  _ rude _ .

She isn't going to overthink this. Not tonight, it's late and Trini’s tired and brave and sick of being teased. She kisses Kim, harsh and commanding and the result of weeks of torture. She pins Kim’s arms above her head, revelling in the control. Kim goes soft below her, a soft moan filtering between them. Swiping her tongue along Kim’s lips, Trini lets out a noise of her own as Kim’s mouth opens below hers. 

Kim’s softness lasts only for a moment, Kim flipping them so she’s on top. Trini keens, can’t stop herself, bucks into the hips now pinning her to the bed. Kim pulls away. Ducks in closer, presses harder.

Everything Trini’s been feeling is burned away under the movement of Kim’s lips, in the sweeping of her tongue. Her hair is soft, her muscles flexing under Trini’s grasping fingers. They kiss until they can barely keep their eyes open. Trini curls into Kim’s chest, Kim’s arms tight around her and her lips tingling. 

The weeks of frustration were worth it. Mostly. 

 

+1.

**JackBlack:** soccer @ park

**RedRover:** y not quarry

**JackBlack:** no grass

**Bluebell:** I’m in. My mom’s giving me snacks.

**mellowyellow** : futbol and food sign me tf up

**JackBlack:** S O C C E R

**mellowyellow:** F U T B O L

**JackBlack:** ur wrong

**RedRover:** ^^

**mellowyellow:** ur all heathens

**Hartstrings:** im in too

**JackBlack:** cool meet @ 3 

**JackBlack:** T is uninvited

**mellowyellow:** :middlefingeremoji:

Kim drives to the park, pulling into the parking lot in time to see Trini throw up her hands in frustration at something Zack says. She turns towards the lot, the scowl on her face falling and a shy smile replacing it. Kim’s heart skips a beat. 

She climbs out of her car and is pulled into a deep kiss by Trini. Her hands encircle Trini’s waist, gripping lightly at her shirt. 

Pulling away, Kim says, “Cute shirt. It suits you.”

Trini’s wearing a navy blue shirt that says ‘Futbol not Soccer’. “At least someone appreciates it. My cousin had it made for me.” Trini giggles and Kim can’t resist the urge to give Trini another kiss.

“Ready to play some  _ futbol? _ ” Kim teasingly asks. 

“Born ready.”

They head towards the boys. Billy arrived while Trini and Kim were distracted. He’s carrying a container of cookies and some gatorades. 

“I like your shirt, Trini. It’s funny. It is supposed to be funny, right?”

“Yeah, B, It’s supposed to be funny,” Trini answers, but Kim can tell she takes the shirt completely seriously.

“We ready to play?” Zack cuts in.

“How are we choosing teams?” Billy asks. 

“Well, Zack and I want to be team captains,” Jason says. Kim’s not even sure what the point of choosing teams is now.  She knows Jason will choose Billy and Zack will choose Trini. It’s just a question of where she’ll go.

“We can play shirts and skins. We toss to figure out who gets the extra person.” His eyes dart to Kim and at least she isn’t the only one who knows she’s the odd man out when they split like this. 

Zack loses the toss. Jason claims shirts and Kim. Jason, Billy, and Kim huddle together. Kim and Jason will play offense while Billy covers the goal.

They hear Zack whoop and a second later, a shirt smacks Jason in the face. Kim laughs as he peels the fabric away.

“Come on, Crazy Girl. Get outta that horrible shirt!” Zack calls.

“My shirt is great. Your opinions are what’s horrible.”

Trini looks almost uncomfortable at the prospect of taking off her shirt. Kim almost steps in to say she can keep it on if she wants, but her girlfriend reaches for the hem of her shirt and Kim backs down.

Kim’s never actually seen Trini shirtless. She would’ve remembered. She  _ definitely _ would have remembered because right now it’s all she can focus on. 

Trini’s arms are above her head as she pulls her shirt off, her torso stretching. She has abs. Like major abs that are already slightly glistening in the light. Kim hates being cliche, but the phrase ‘chiseled by the gods’ is the only way she can think to describe Trini right now. Kim’s eyes trace every ridge in Trini’s muscles, her gaze lowering to the defined V-shape that leads into Trini’s low-slung joggers. She lets out a strangled noise, causing Billy to look over at her in alarm.

“Are you okay, Kimberly?”

“Yup. I’m fine, Billy. Doin’ great.”

“Are you sure? You’re very red right now.”

“Just warm, Billy. Just… a bit warm.” And bi.

She doesn’t know if Billy says anything else, her gaze getting caught on Trini’s belly button. Or, more accurately, Trini’s belly button piercing. It’s a simple black barbell, no jewels or unnecessary hanging bits and all Kim wants is to  _ touch.  _

If Trini felt even a fraction of this when Kim teased her, she was going to have to apologize profusely to her girlfriend. Preferably through making out with her. Shirtless. Where Kim can admire Trini’s abs and her piercing and - 

“Ready?” Billy says from behind her.. 

Kim robotically moves to the center where Trini’s already waiting. 

“Piercing.” The word trips from her mouth as soon as she gets close enough to Trini.

She smirks. “You like, Princess?” The challenging tone is enough to snap Kim mostly out of her stupor. 

“It’s  _ interesting,”  _ she says, focusing her gaze on Trini’s. ”Not too bad.”

“Sure, Princess.” Trini’s scoffs, Kim’s bravado not convincing at all. 

Jason counts down from three. As he reaches one, Trini moves, trying to block the pass Jason sends Kim’s way. She misses, but the coiling of her muscles is all Kim can think about. She still lashes out with her foot, but it catches on the side of the ball. Her ankle turns, sends her sprawling. Trini scans her in a second, concludes that she isn’t hurt, and steals towards Billy with the ball. Kim scrambles upright and sprints after Trini. They trade control until Kim manages to pass the ball off to Jason.

Trini throws her hands up in frustration and Kim fails to stop the whimper that emerges at the sight. Trini quirks an eyebrow at her. “Just  _ interesting,  _ huh?”

“Shut up.” Kim runs back down the field.

“It’s not your fault you find me hot!” Trini yells.

Kim hates her.

Trini uses Kim’s distraction to her advantage.  She does everything she can to keep Kim off balance, flexing and showing off whenever she can. Jason’s team is down by three by the time they call for a break. 

Kim’s relegated to defense when they start back up. Trini, while still distracting, is not as effective from afar. Jason and Billy work seamlessly together. They still lose.

The second the game ends, Kim grabs Trini’s shirt and shoves it over her head. “Keep-keep this on please,” Kim says, running her hands up and down Trini’s stomach. 

“Are you sure?” Trini’s voice is teasing. “It sure seems like you like me without a shirt.”

Kim’s fingers brush the piercing and she groans, her head flopping onto Trini’s shoulder.

“Crazy Girl, I think you broke Kim.”

“Fuck off, Zack.” Kim mumbles. 

Kim makes sure Trini knows just how much she likes her shirtless when they get home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you liked it or leave me some prompts either here or on tumblr @super-rangers


End file.
